This invention relates to data manipulation in data processing systems utilizing Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices and, more particularly, to bit-stuffing/unstuffing and NRZI-encoding/decoding in USB devices.
In transmitting and receiving data in within data processing systems, it is sometimes necessary to manipulate the data. Operations such as bit-stuffing/unstuffing and NRZI-encoding/decoding may be performed on data at various points in a data processing system. It is desirable that all the system components operate at a high clock rate. However, different components of the data processing system often operate at different clock rates. In components designed for operation at lower clock rates, implementing bit-stuffing/unstuffing and NRZI encoding/decoding at the higher clock rate may be very difficult.